Reencuentro en un día de lluvia
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Hacía meses que Antonio se había marchado dejando al pequeño Lovino solo. Pasado aquel tiempo, empezaba a darlo por muerto y decidió salir a comprarle unas flores en un horrible día de lluvia. De vuelta a casa, Lovino distingue una figura a lo lejos.
1. Reencuentro

Hacía ya tres largos meses que Antonio se fue de casa sin avisar. Era muy temprano y Lovino estaba profundamente dormido. Se iba a la guerra.

Cuando el pequeño se despertó horas más tarde él ya se había ido, dejándole completamente solo. Por alguna razón se sentía relativamente preocupado por él. Pasados ya dos meses, el angustiado italiano se sentía cada vez peor y empezó a creer que ya nunca jamás volvería.

Y es cuando cumple los tres meses de desaparición cuando Lovino le da por muerto. Llovía cada vez más la tarde de esa fatídica fecha, la helada que caía en esos momentos dejaba empañados los cristales de las ventanas. No paraba de pensar en Antonio, y estos recuerdos no paraban de atormentarle. Cogió su diminuto paraguas y se dispuso a salir a comprarle un ramo de flores.

Al salir de la floristería agachó levemente la cabeza para oler las flores y ver cómo algunas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por sus pétalos. Empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa cuando a medio camino vio una figura a lo lejos. Se sorprendió ya que por ese sendero no solía circular nadie. La silueta correspondía a un hombre joven gravemente herido que cojeaba, tenía el cuerpo de sangre. Romano le reconoció de inmediato; era Antonio.

Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, corrió hacia a él tiran las flores y el paraguas al suelo. Al llegar a él le abrazó, sollozando.

-Supein...¡k-konoyaro! –Decía, preocupado por no haberle visto en tantos meses.-

El español estaba tirado en el suelo, bueno, realmente había caído al suelo agotado y sin poder avanzar más debido a las heridas. El cariñoso abrazo le sorprendió gratificantemente.

El pequeño seguía llorando algo desconsolado. Nunca creyó que echaría de menos a ese bastardo, pero... En verdad le quería mucho, aunque no pensaba admitirlo. Se había sentido solo y preocupado, y además él no era tan mañoso con los vendajes como su hermano, por lo que se sentía aún peor y hundió su cara bañada en lágrimas en el hombro del español.

Antonio quitó la expresión de sorpresa por una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco se abrazó a Romano. Sabía que en el fondo el pequeño le quería, pero no se esperaba aquello.

-No debes llorar, Romano, sigo aquí contigo... No hace falta que me abraces tan fuerte, me duele un poco...

Lo siento...-Dice, casi tartamudeando por el llanto, bajando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para ayudarle. Le veía débil pese a esa sonrisa en su rostro.- Ba-Bastardo... Te fuiste de madrugada y me dejaste solo...-Se seca las lágrimas.-

-Sí, ahora te pido disculpas...-Asintió comprensivo.- No podía esperar a decirte nada, sé que te preocuparías y no me dejarías ir.-Se mira a sí mismo, la sangre que brotaba de sus herida.- Sigo vivo, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

-¿Puedes caminar? -Pregunta tirando un poco de la capa para llevarlo a casa.- Está lloviendo y nos estamos mojando, estúpido...-Le miraba con esos brillantes ojos marrones, que siempre parecían esperar una respuesta.- No puedo vendarte aquí...

El español se intenta reincorporar poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo. Cojeaba de una pierna y un brazo lo tenía inservible. Estaba gravemente herido pero intentó disimular echándose a andar como pudo

-Sí, creo que sí...

Lovino cerró el paraguas y se lo tendió a modo de bastón, por si lo necesita. Caminan hasta llegar a casa, cerrando la puerta al llegar. El pequeño le ayuda a llegar hasta la cama y se ausenta un momento a buscar las vendas y demás ungüentos para curarle

Recostado en la cama, con los brazos separados levemente, Antonio miraba hacia el techo aliviado; al menos había podido llegar a casa a salvo. Se decía a sí mismo que pudo ser peor, pero la sangre de la que estaba impregnada su vestimenta era de él y de nadie más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Romano vuelve con todo lo que había podido traer en sus pequeñas manos y se sube con cuidado a la cama. Ve que había mucha sangre en la ropa. Empezó a desatar la camisa para verle las heridas. Antonio intenta levantar su brazo para acariciarle una mejilla.

-Puedes ser tan mono cuando quieres, Romano... -Dice sonriendo levemente.- Pero no hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Tú no puedes hacerlo y menos solo, ya vendrá alguien mayor a ayudarme...

-Calla, konoyaro...yo puedo hacerlo si quiero -decía testarudo- no soy un niño pequeño... -realmente sí lo era.-

Abrió la camisa y pone una mueca de horror al ver las heridas, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Comienza por desinfectar la herida como podía. Antonio se empezaba a quejar de dolor.

- ¡Ah...! ¡Au...! –gritaba.- Ten cuidado, Romano...

El italiano nunca le había oído quejarse así de fuerte, ni siquiera cuando le daba esos cabezazos en la tripa que le dolían tanto, solo tenía en mano desinfectante untado en una gasa... ¿Y ya lo estaba haciendo mal? Intentaba hacerlo más suave pero veía que al español le dolía.

-Bastardo... De-Deja de quejarte...-decía mientras le bajaban un par de lágrimas, dolido por verle así.-

-Pero esque...agh...duele...He sufrido mucho en esta guerra y estas heridas no cerrarán fácilmente...-Dijo, aunque estaba bastante débil y empezaba a costarle incluso hablar.- No puedes hacer mucho por mí, Lovi... Eres demasiado pequeño y necesito ayuda de un profesional...

En silencio, el pequeño empezó a llorar de nuevo y las lágrimas caían sobre el pecho del español. Se baja de la cama y coge el paraguas, saliendo a buscar algún médico ya que no podía hacer nada por él mismo... En la cama tumbado, malherido y sin poder moverse, Antonio reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho. Puede que haya sido un poco duro con él, pero realmente el pequeño no podía hacer prácticamente nada por ayudarle, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

La gente, como de costumbre, pasaba de largo, ajena en sus asuntos, y Lovino se desesperaba. Por fin consigue encontrar a un médico y se agarra a su capa, llorando. Por suerte el médico era amigo de Antonio y no se negó a ayudarle. Se dirigieron a casa de inmediato.

El español giró levemente la cabeza al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba de aquello; podría ser un médico, Lovi, o simplemente el fuerte viento había provocado ese ruido. Cada segundo era como una hora para él.

[Continuará (?)]


	2. La cicatriz perdura

El doctor pasó dentro de la casa, siendo tirado del brazo por el niño hacia la habitación, el cuál a su vez le tendía todas las vendas y medicinas que había encontrado por los armarios de la casa. El hombre se sorprendió al ver a Toño en ese estado, pero aún así sonrió saludando al español para no alarmar al pequeño.

Antonio les miró sorprendido y luego miró a Lovi, quedándose quieto y callado; realmente estaba asombrado. Él solo había salido de casa con aquella profunda lluvia y encontrado a un médico que pudiese ayudarle.

-¡Pero venga, doctor! ¡Deje de sonreír y saludar y cure a este bastardo!

-En verdad sí que eres adorable... -Pensó, sin parar de mirar al italiano y sonrió.-

-Veo que te preocupas por él, ¿verdad? –El hombre reía contemplando la escena y la expresión en el rostro del pequeño.-

-E-Eh…Yo…Q-Qué va… -Infló sus sonrojados mofletes y bajó la cabeza, intentando disimularlo.-

El español no pudo evitar reír un poco al oírle. Se quedó quieto y sereno para que pudiese vendarle correctamente las heridas.

El médico se puso a hacer su trabajo y Romano se picó al ver que, con el médico, Antonio no emitía ningún quejido, en cambio con él se moría de todos los dolores. El herido dejó el cuerpo muerto y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que el doctor terminaba su labor. Hay veces que la fuerza que ejercían los vendajes sobre la herida le dolían lo suficiente como para quejarse, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a morderse los labios y tragarse el dolor.

El doctor terminó de vendar sus heridas y le recetó unos calmantes, mientras le decía a Toño cuándo debía tomarlos. Una vez hecho esto, le deseó una próspera y rápida mejora y se dirigió a la puerta principal, por la que se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

De este modo, en la habitación se hizo un incómodo silencio. Lovino, que aún seguía con la cabeza baja, frunció el ceño y se limitó a sentarse en una esquina de la cama sin decir una palabra.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto, Lovino… Realmente eres adorable y tienes un gran corazón para ser tan pequeño –dijo el español con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo levemente-.

-¿Pe-Pero qué dices, bastardo? ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo soy! ¡Nada de eso! –Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, después se limitó a acercarse un poco más a él y agachó la cabeza-. …Solo hice lo que debía hacer, lo que cualquiera haría…-dijo prácticamente para sí, aunque Antonio podía oírle perfectamente-.

Antonio le miró constantemente, en verdad que el pequeño italiano estuviese allí con él realmente le hacía feliz y, a pesar de sus heridas, hacía que sonriese y no pudiera parar de ello. Lovino le acarició la mano al español con sus pequeños dedos, ya que comparando el tamaño su mano era la prácticamente la mitad que la de él. Por su rostro, parecía que el español estaba contento aún con sus heridas y el italiano sufría por aquellas graves heridas de su jefe. Su cara no reflejaba otra cosa que tristeza y ansias de esperanza, de tal modo que se levantó de la cama y dio lentos pasos avanzando hacia Antonio. Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, antes de que el pequeño se lanzase a abrazarle y como buen pudo el español le rodeó con un brazo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como pudo suceder aquel momento, pero ambos estuvieran de tal manera durante varios minutos, no querían separarse el uno del otro jamás. Por mucho que Lovino lo negase, sentía un profundo cariño por su jefe, y aquello iba a perdurar el resto de su vida aunque Antonio ya no fuese su jefe. Por parte de éste, ¿qué se puede decir? El pequeño siempre le pareció adorable a pesar de todas las trastadas que le hacía y todas las órdenes que no cumplía. Le parecía lindo por mucho que el italiano lo rechazase.

Tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo hasta que Antonio se recuperó por completo, pero Lovino no se separó de él ni un día. Y ya había pasado el tiempo; Lovino ya había crecido, ya no era un niño. El español volvía a una nueva batalla y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba, cómo no, a su preciada huerta de tomates. Ambos estaban bastante ocupados con sus cosas y podían pasar años hasta volver a poder verse.

Sin duda, era el italiano quien desviaba la mirada al oír "España" o cualquier cosa relacionada con éste, pues le hacía recordar toda la tristeza que pasó preocupándose por él en momentos en los que la vida de su jefe corría peligro.

* * *

><p>Borré el capítulo interludio y lo anexioné a este para que la historia encajase mejor~ Espero que no os haya molestado<p>

Gran parte del capítulo 1 y el principio, es decir, hasta que se marchó el doctor en este capítulo, lo hice conjuntamente con una amiga; Little Fujoshi. Es muy buena escribiendo n.n

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews :D


End file.
